Slytherin Girl
by hyper0dudette
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts. Everyone thinks she'll be sorted into Gryffindor... Harry slowly starts to fall in love with her, until he finds out a secrets about her...will he tell the teachers to get her expelled when she's really innocent?
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character in this story (besides Lizzy Richmond and her family) J.K Rowling does.  
  
~**~ Chapter 1 - The Letter ~**~  
  
A girl by the name of Lizzy Richmond was sitting on the window sill of an old shaggy inn known as The Leaky Cauldron. She lived a normal life...or so she thought. She had a younger sister named Cassandra, turning 11 the next day, with shoulder length flamming red hair and bright green eyes. Unlike Lizzy, who had dark brown hair and golden blonde streaks and bright blue eyes. Lizzy lived with her mother and father, who always acted strange at this time of the year, August 14. Lizzy didn't know why, and to tell you the truth, she really didn't care.  
  
It was a warm August morning, and her parents were still sleeping. Cassandra came out the room still in her pajamas and sat across from Lizzy.  
  
"What're you looking at?" she whispered, so she wouldn't wake up the other people.  
  
"Nothing really..." Lizzy said. Just then, Lizzy saw something odd...well, not odd, but she hadn't seen it in the day time... A brown owl was flying toward them, two letter clutched in its beak. It dropped them on Lizzy's lap and flew off. She picked up the first one and handed it to Cassandra and saw it was addressed to her. The other one was for herself. Lizzy opened it shakily as if it was a bomb about to explode at any moment, and read the letter:  
  
Dear Miss Richmond, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry...again (Lizzy wondered what that meant, again). There is an enclosed list of the things you'll need and a map to Diagon Alley of where you'll buy your supplies. You'll be in your 5th year, seeing as you are 15. There are Quidditch Tryouts and you may buy your own broomstick. Remember, Quidditch is only for your house: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin! Enjoy the rest of your holidays, Hope to see you at Hogwarts, Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lizzy gawked at the letter. She couldn't believe it! But was this all true? A school of magic...it couldn't be...maybe that's why the other people of the town didn't notice the inn they were going inside of? Lizzy shook her head. She was being stupid.  
  
"You got the same letter?" Cassandra asked, grabbing her letter. She read it. "We're both going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"But - it can't be possible! Mom and dad would have told us!"  
  
"Maybe they think magic is ugly and stupid!"  
  
"Magic can't be ugly!"  
  
"I know." Cassandra smiled. They ran back into the room and woke their parents up.  
  
"What?" said their mother Nichole sleepily. Lizzy shoved the letter in her face. Their father Tom sat up immediately.  
  
"What's the matter, dad?" asked Cassandra. "Is it true?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"What? You can tell us!"  
  
"I-It's true."  
  
"I KNEW IT!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Lizzy.  
  
"Well, we didn't enjoy magic before like we used to. We tried to keep you girls away from it. So, they sent a letter each year, and we burnt them. They sent their gameskeeper here to take you to Hogwarts. We argued. We said no. Eventually, he left."  
  
"Are we going to go this time?" asked Lizzy. "Please! It sounds like a lot of fun!"  
  
"Well, I don't know..."  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" screamed Cassie (a nickname). "What are we doing here then? I figured it was magical since the other people didn't notice it! I thought you hated magic!"  
  
"We did...but there was no place to say..."  
  
"So, can we go? Please!"  
  
"Oh...alright..." Lizzy wrapped her arms around her father's neck. He laughed.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Lizzy and Cassandra walked back to their own room. There was stomping up the stairs, complete silence, then they came stomping back down the stairs.  
  
"When are we gonna go to Diagon Alley?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"NOW!" Cassie screamed.  
  
"Ok! We need to get dressed first! Don't yell! We'll be down in a minute. Wait by the tables." said Nichole. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Diclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters besides the ones I made up  
  
With that, Lizzy and Cassie walked down the stairs and sat down to wait for their parents.  
  
"Do you think this is just some prank?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Why woud it?"  
  
"Well, they could be sending us to a different kind of school...that doesn't teach us magic." Lizzy didn't answer her. Nichole and Tom soon emerged and they walked to the backyard.  
  
"Do you both have the list of things you'll need?" Nichole asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Lizzy pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment and handed it to her mother.  
  
"Alright...we'll get your wand first, seeing as it is most important."  
  
"Why are we in the backyard?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"You'll see." Nichole pulled a wand out of her pocket and tapped the bricks on the wall. They began to move and opened into a large archway revealing Diagon Alley, full of withces and wizards.  
  
"Welcome," said Nichole. "To Diagon Alley!" Lizzy looked around amazed. The place was so packed a busy, and everyone was smiling and buying supplies. Nichole and Tom led them to an old shop not far up the road and pulled the door open. An old man was staring there smiling at them.  
  
"You two finally came at last." he said, smiling brightly. He rummaged around in the back and finally came back with a long box. He opened it and handed a wand to Cassie. She stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Give it a wave." said the man. Cassie gave the wand a wave and small blue and pink sparks flew out of it.  
  
"Hmmm...not the right one. Let's see...how about this?" He handed her another one. Cassie waved it carelessly and even bigger sparks flew out if it, but it still wasn't the right wand. After the 6th wand, a huge jet of green and gold light finally game out of it.  
  
"Unicorn Hair Mahogany, 8 inches." said the old man, passing her the wand. Nichole paid him with some gold coins. The man went back and got out a wand and passed it to Lizzy. She too waved it, and small sparks came out. After the next few wands, Lizzy had found the perfect one!  
  
"Pheonix Feather Willow, 10 inches." The man handed Lizzy the wand and sat back at his desk, and they left.  
  
"Who was that man?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander. He sells wands." They walked to the other shops, seeing other kids who they'd be going to Hogwarts with as well. They left with stacks of books, cauldrons, quills and parchments, and Lizzy had gotten her own broomstick to play Quidditch (after her mother told her all about it).  
  
"But where am I going to play it if the-er-people who-"  
  
"Muggles."  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"No! That's what they're called, Lizzy, if they can't do magic."  
  
"Oh! Well, where am I going to practice if they'll see me?"  
  
"The huge backyard in the back. Other students are practicing right now."  
  
Lizzy walked back, with Cassie following her. Cassie was a little disappointed that she wasn't alowed her own broom.  
  
The other students were just leaving, and Lizzy took out her huge Quidditch set her father bought her.  
  
"Lets see...this one's a Bludger, from what I remember..."  
  
"Oh who cares what they're called, Lizzy! Just practice every single position so you'll do every single one! Well, you'll have a chance for the open slots." Cassie smiled. Lizzy shrugged and worked on being Chaser. But until she got to the Beater position, she could barley control her broom, while trying to dodge the bludger. She put it safley back, and wasn't going to let it out for a while. 


End file.
